Healing The Past of Hurt and Regret
by WarriorYusen
Summary: Following the discovery of his mother in Hira'a, Zuko decides to spend some time away from the throne, leaving Iroh in charge. During his time away Ursa tries to get her son to open up about his past but soon finds out it is easier said then done. Azula must also come to terms with the past and learn to forgive, for her sake as well as the sake of those that care about her.
1. Chapter 1

**I have a confession to make, this was done about a month ago but decided to halt uploading it till now. Chapter 2 and 3 have been written and will be uploaded when I have finished chapter 4. Probably a week or two at most, this prevents a months wait. I would like to thank my proof readers again, Yassen and Buffy Kiev. I did my best to make this the best it could be, but there most likely will still be mistakes. Crit is welcomed.**

**I also suggest if you haven't already, read The Search and The Promise as this story focuses strongly on these. They can be found online and I will not take abuse if this has happened to spoil the outcome for you as you've been alerted.**

* * *

Zuko's heart was pounding in his chest, well who's wouldn't? He had just witnessed the Mother of Faces give him his mother back. Zuko truly didn't know how to act or feel, seven to eight years apart from his best friend as a child and his guardian angel had left him nervous. He had so many questions, like would she be angry at him for his past actions? Would she want to kill Ozai for the way he treated Zuko and Azula? Would she become a raging volcano upon realizing his own father had burned and disowned him for something so small as speaking out of turn? The list was endless and Zuko didn't want to think about it as there she stood, those warm eyes she always wore when he was a child, he wanted so badly to hug her and break down, confessing his wrong doings and asking for forgiveness, to show her how he truly felt and how being separated from her had effected him. But there Zuko stood, trying to control his emotions, he was a leader and had to maintain his dignity, but still, that feeling of wanting to hug up to his mother was overpowering. While being Fire Lord had it's many benefits, it also had it's many annoying aspects to it. A whole Nation was behind him, showing weakness was not an option.

"Zuko." His mother Ursa had called out, snapping him out of his thoughts. She too didn't know what to think, she never thought she would see her oldest child again, but there he stood, tall and proud. The amount of pride that surged through her veins was just bursting to be let out. But one thing she just couldn't explain, that Zuko just looked so... lonely and... confused almost. She wanted to ask him to admit his true feelings, to show him wanting comfort was not frowned upon, to show him he could tell her anything and to show him she would always be there for him. She wanted to hug the boy in front of her, to tell him how much he meant to her and to maybe even get him to reveal his past to her. But she suspected he wanted to remain a hold of his dignity, but not for himself, but for the sake of his leadership as Fire Lord. She remembered Ozai mentioning that just one member of the royal family showing weakness would make the entire family be frowned upon. Gosh she hated that man with a passion.

"You should join them." Zuko said, gesturing to her new family, otherwise known as Noren, who had a past with the Mother of Faces. In the past he was known as Ikem, he and Ursa had been close friends as children and planned to get married before Ursa was taken from him. The other member of her new family was a little girl named Kiyi, he didn't know much about her but he guessed she was around four to six years old. She also seemed pretty fond of him and he felt the same towards her. When Zuko had first met Kiyi, the little girl had offered to show him her doll which he gladly accepted and commented about the dolls hair style, leading Azula to snap at the little girl and for her to retreat to the safety of her parents. This had caused Zuko to go all protective and snap at Azula himself.

"No we have lots to discuss." Ursa replied back and she gestured for him to follow her. He followed her to a bench that over looked the entire village.

"Zuko what I said to Azula I also owe to you. I am sorry I didn't love you enough." Ursa started, she could very well understand if Zuko didn't believe her, but to her delight Zuko had turned to her saying she really didn't have to say that, which caused her to point out that she chose to forget him and Azula so she didn't have to remember the time with Ozai.

"I forgive you." Zuko started calmly. "But there is one thing I would like to confirm." He said pulling out a piece of paper and handing it to her. He knew this answer would impact him massively, he knew if he was the son of Ikem he was not rightfully entitled to the throne, but if he was related to Ozai it meant the throne was rightfully his.

Ursa took the paper and read it. "What I wrote here... isn't true." Zuko's heart skipped a beat, he had hoped in a way it had been true, so he could stay with his new found family and not worry about the throne. Ursa noticed her sons obvious disappointment and gently put in. "This doesn't mean you have to leave Hira'a." She assured him. "You said you left Iroh in charge, I'm sure we can get a messenger hawk to him and get his consent for you to remain here for a while."

"But that's not fair on him. I promised him peace and quiet after the war, it's the least I can do." Zuko responded, a hint of regret in his voice.

Ursa gently placed a hand on his right shoulder. "Zuko, even after seven to eight years apart you still place others before yourself. Iroh would want you to be happy, I feel that spending time here would make him happy as you would be happy and getting a well deserved break." She gave him a reassuring smile.

"Well deserved break?" Zuko started. "All I did was make mistakes for my first year as Fire Lord, I nearly caused a second war, I nearly lost my friends and I nearly became like my father." Zuko had expected her to be angry but she had that warm smile on her face.

"Some things never change." Ursa smiled gently. "Everyone makes mistakes Zuko, but you have tried to correct them, that makes you stronger as a person, it's what I have always admired about you, you are someone that always keeps fighting, no matter how challenging things get. Never forget that." There was so much pride in the voice she had used and the words she spoke.

Zuko nods. "I understand, but I really feel it is unfair on uncle to have him look after the throne."

Ursa chuckled slightly. "Let me treat you to breakfast, there is so much I want to tell you. But my marriage to Ozai was just..."

Zuko cut her off. "I want to hear everything." He smiled.

Ursa smiled in return. "Everything?"

"Everything." Was Zuko's eager response.

"For you my dear, I shall start from the beginning." She smiled and placed her left arm around his right as she led him to the promised breakfast.

._.

"So how did it all begin?" Zuko asked curiously, lifting his eyes up from his breakfast. "I know Azulon came for you as you are a descendent from Roku but how did it all unwind?"

"Me and Ikem were friends since we were children. He was always a sweet boy but a bit of a coward." Ursa chuckled. "But he was always special to me. I remember one day when we were six, I kicked him in the stomach and pushed his face in the dirt." Ursa smiled fondly at those happy memories. "About fifteen years later he admitted he started loving me that day and never stopped. He asked me to marry him and I gladly accepted. But it wasn't meant to be." Ursa said sadly.

"Did Azulon come?" Zuko asked.

"Yes, he said his son, Prince Ozai had a purposely for me." Ursa looked down sadly. "It's not like I could say no. He was Fire Nation royalty, saying no was a death trap. But that wasn't the worse of it. I was hurled to the palace and at our wedding Ozai told me I could no longer have contact with my old home. It was one of the worst moments of my life."

Zuko had a guilty look in his eyes, his mother had suffered so much but he respected her so much more, she loved and defended him with her life and he felt like he betrayed her during his banishment. He hurt so many just to try to capture the one that just so happened to be spiritually related to him, he knew he would have to tell her, he would understand if she was disappointed, in fact he would be quite surprised if she wasn't.

"But then I had you, a child I could love and raise. You reminded me so much of Ikem, seeing you allowed me to survive the torture I was being forced to endure. But this made Ozai dislike you, he thought you as weak and a non bender, he was going to cast you from the palace. Only after me and the Fire Sages convinced him to give you a chance did he let you live." Ursa shivered at the feeling she was about to lose the one she cared for the most.

Zuko remained quiet, he felt it was rude to interfere. He wanted to hug her but resisted the urge to do so.

"I had been writing notes to Ikem but he never got those notes as Ozai had them hidden them away." Ursa suddenly had a whole lot of guilt in her eyes. "I wanted to see if he was hiding the notes so I wrote the note you found. My suspicions were proven correct, he was reading them and he declared at this point he would treat you horribly from that point onward."

Zuko nodded. He understood why she did it and had already chosen to forgive her for it.

"Then came that fateful day where Ozai decided he should be the future Fire Lord, seeing as Iroh's bloodline had ended and his children were alive. Azulon had declared that Ozai would be punished. His punishment would be to feel the pain of losing a first born son, by killing you. I wasn't going to let this happen to you. So I purposed a plan, I would make an untraceable poison that would kill Azulon peacefully in his sleep. In exchange Ozai would claim the throne and your life was spared. I was banished as a result as Ozai said I would probably use it against him at some point." Her regret was becoming clear, she obviously felt bad for what had happened to him.

Zuko met her eyes, his eyes contained a mixture of gratitude, fear and regret. To know his mother was banished, just to save him, hurt him a lot.

"But you shouldn't blame yourself sweetheart. Ozai would of done anything to get rid of you. I would of took you with me but he threatened to hunt us down and kill us if I tried to do so. He forced you to stay to hurt me and yourself, but I am sorry darling I should of done more to protect you."

"You saved my life." Zuko pointed out, not wanting to see her upset. "What happened afterwards?"

"I came back here looking for my family, Ozai had said he personally had Ikem killed though. I then found out my family had passed, I had no where to go. But then he showed up, Noren, he invited me to breakfast which I accepted. After accidentally slipping that he knew my name, I went to walk away but he then revealed he was Ikem. He told me he had been changed by the Mother of Faces in Forgetful Valley and offered to take me there. I don't remember much but I remember us camping there for several months, until the Spirit Wolf showed up, followed by the Mother of Faces herself. She offered to alter my memories and give me a new face. It pained me a lot to forget you and Azula but I wanted to forget about Ozai so badly." Her regret was obvious.

"There really is nothing to feel guilty about. You would of upset yourself more if you knew I was in that palace and you couldn't see me. As much as it pains me to say, I would rather you had forgot about me until now instead of being consumed with guilt." Zuko knew he was making it up but he didn't want to upset his mother.

Ursa smiled gently. "Ready to head back up to the house? We have a message to send! "She said cheerfully.

Zuko nodded and turned to follow her. He hoped he to could come to tell her of his past as well.

* * *

**About my other fanfic - I plan to either drop it completely or start it again as quite frankly I have improved a far amount and as they say, first impressions mean everything.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the chapters that will soon follow. **


	2. Chapter 2

**First off, so so sorry for the delay in this. I have tried several times to upload this but I kept getting an error not to mention I kept forgetting. I have some bad news though, chapter 4 still has yet to be started, collage has kept me busy. I don't intend to give up on this fanfic, this is what my plan is though. I will upload this chapter today and then chapter three at around the beginning of June, I will then aim to get chapter 4 written and uploaded by the end of June.  
**

**Also I had no proof reader for this chapter as they betrayed my trust, so yes I am looking for a proof reader. I still have Yassen but he is busy right now so yeah. No changes have been made to this chapter as a result, please do forgive this, I just wanted to get this chapter out now.  
**

Chapter 2 : Self Doubt, Let The Healing Begin

"Oh guys come on!" Sokka protested loudly from his position on the bison. "What makes you think Azula would willingly come back and try to reason with us?"

"Well what do you expect us to do, Sokka?" Aang sounded, clearly annoyed with the whole matter. "Just leave Azula roaming around? She could get seriously hurt or hurt someone!" Aang pointed out.

When Zuko and Ursa had disappeared, Aang had rather sheepishly suggested looking for Azula before they left. But Sokka was having none of it after the treatment she had given them on their journal. And so it was, they were checking up on Appa while discussing the matter.

"I still think going after the mad princess is a bad idea." Sokka protested louder. "Besides, so what if she hurts herself? She was the one that tried to kill us on our way here!"

"Sokka, how could you say that?" Aang squeaked in surprise. "No matter what she has done she is still a human being."

"And besides," Katara decided to put her invoice in. "Zuko really cares about her and he would be heart broken if any bad came to her. He admitted this to me."

"What else did he tell you?" Sokka asked. "And when did he tell you this?"

Katara sighed. "He told me this last night. He told me that their relationship is a constant battle but he won't give up on her as Ozai pretty much made her that way. Ursa also played some part in her turning out the way she did, but her part wasn't intentional."

"How did Ozai and Ursa make her turn out like that then?" Aang asked.

"He wouldn't tell me that."

._.

Back at the house Noren was busy at work making repairs on the house, still stirred up from events during the night. He had never expected two teenagers to fall through the roof, literally, and for one of them to end up destroying the house. He was grateful for the presence of Zuko, otherwise known as the Fire Lord, who had effectively saved their lives due to his quick thinking. Though he had learned all he could about Zuko's past, he sill wanted to get to know him. Noren was then snapped out of his thoughts by Ursa and Zuko approaching.

"Noren, how badly is the house damaged?" Ursa asked. She had to admit, she was not impressed with the nights events, though she was glad to have one of her children back, she wished the house could of stayed in check, too.

"Not good, I'm afraid, there is a lot of damage. Including a hole in the roof, blasted off door and a hole through he wall." Was Noren's reply.

Zuko approached Noren and bowed his head in respect, which took Noren by surprise, considering Zuko was part of the highest rank of royalty. "Sorry for the damaged caused to your house." Zuko apologised truthfully.

Noren was even more surprised, did Zuko really blame himself for the destruction of the house? "Fire Lord Zuko, it truly isn't your fault." Noren said what he thought was the truth.

"It's my fault for leading Azula here, so therefore, my fault the house was destroyed." Zuko pointed out. "Also, just Zuko is fine."

"Hmmm, modest and willing to owe up to what you feel you caused. Also happy to be just called by your name and not your title, I'm impressed." Noren admitted out loud and a smile crossed his face.

"Do you want some help with the repairs? When in the Earth Kingdom I helped some people fix a roof, as well as some loose things." Zuko asked, quite surprised by the last comment.

Noren was again taken by surprise, from what he knew Ozai had never lifted a hand to help with construction work, he just sat back and left his subjects to handle it, so why was this boy wanting to help? "I would love the help but don't you need to return to the throne?"

"We are going to send a hawk back to Iroh and see if Zuko can get consent to stay in Hira'a for a while." Ursa cut in. "I have told him my past but I think he needs some time to just relax, he is quite young still." Ursa just had to point out the fact Zuko was quite young.

Noren turned to Zuko. "Zuko, how old are you exactly and when did you become Fire Lord?" Noren asked curiously, he was aware Ursa had been taken about nineteen years ago from Hira'a.

Zuko swallowed. "I'm seventeen currently, soon to be eighteen and I took the throne when I was sixteen."

"Sixteen seems much to young to have to take on so much responsibility." Noren's gasp made his disbelief obvious, no wonder Zuko seemed so willing to submit to him, he was to young to even hold such a title! Never mind run a kingdom and be expected to be the perfect leader! He was a child and he realized that the people he had just met were just to young for what their titles demanded.

"Your not the first to say that, people have said the exact same thing. But I have amazing friends and we have helped each other grow. I also had Uncle Iroh to teach me, too." Zuko replied calmly.

Ursa sighed. "I know dear but in a way you are still a child. Robbed of your freedom, having to run this nation can not possibly be easy for you and it must be a massive strain to your body. Ozai was in his forties when he took the throne and he still struggled at times." She pointed out tiredly, her annoyance at having to mention that man was obvious.

"Exactly." Noren cut in. "I know times are hard but the fate of this nation should not be left entirely in the hands of a teenager." Noren stated his opinion. "I can tell your just not ready to take this task on, despite what others say."

"I know in my head I am not ready, but in my heart I know the throne is my destiny and people rely on me." Zuko chose his words carefully, but he couldn't help but let a yawn out.

"But is your body capable of taking on such a responsibility? Even Ozai willingly took at least one vacation during the year when the stress got to much.. And Zuko please don't deny it, your exhausted and I can tell you are!" Ursa half scolded and half pointed out.

"Your concern does warm my heart, but my people re..." Was all Zuko could say before he felt a hand slap him across the face. He flinched for a second then looked up to discover it was his mother that had back handed him.

A small tear ran down Ursa's face and she grabbed Zuko's shoulders. "Don't you understand that we need you too, Zuko?"

Zuko was clearly taken by surprise, not by he fact that she had hit him, but by the fact that in a way he was hurting her. He then realized that hearing those words from her mouth hurt him a lot more then that slap had. Zuko shook his head, unsure of what to think.

"Zuko." Ursa prompt gently, realizing that he was deep in his thoughts. She let go of his shoulders.

For once in his life he just wasn't sure what to do. Zuko couldn't take it anymore at this point in time, he slowly backed up and walked away before Noren or Ursa could react.

"Zuko wait!" Ursa called out and went to pursuit him, but she was stopped. She turned around to see it was Noren that was holding her back, the guilt in his eyes meeting hers.

"Ursa my dear, I understand how you feel, but we need to give him some space. Hopefully that slap will give him something to think about and that it will lead him to make a decision." Noren gently pulled her closely to him. "I know striking him like that was hard."

Ursa let a few more tears slide down her face, it had slightly killed her inside to have to strike him the way she did, but she felt that Zuko needed to see sense in their argument. "I understand Noren."

._.

"So it's decided, we will look for Azula before we leave." Aang stated, leaving no room for arguments.

"All we need to do is go and speak to Zuko about this." Sokka pointed out. "As I for one don't want to go and look for the mad princess without him, didn't you see how well he redirected that lightning?"

"I can redirect lightning too." Aang pointed out. "But I do agree, Zuko should help."

Katara jumped off Appa and walked over to Aang and Sokka. "Am I the only one that's got the feeling that maybe something just happened?" Katara asked out of the blue.

"Like what?" Sokka asked.

"I don't know, but I can't help but feel that maybe Zuko is hurting right now and confused." Katara replied, to tell the truth she had no idea how to answer, she just felt that something was wrong with the one she considered a brother.

"Should we return to town then?" Aang asked. Now that he though about it, he too could feel something was wrong with the one he was spiritually related to.

"Seeing as we have nothing left to do here for now, yes." Sokka answered flatly. But he secretly wondered why he couldn't feel why anything was wrong, was it because he couldn't bend? Was it because he wasn't spiritual? Was it because he was tense? All these questions passed his mind, but then something snapped him out of those thoughts, something he never thought he would see.

"Is that Zuko!?" Katara cried out.

Zuko appeared in front of them, clearly stirred up and looking very unsure of himself. And did he look close to tears? Aang, Sokka and Katara didn't have enough time to figure out as Zuko quickly made his exit from their view.

"Zuko, are you alright buddy?" Aang chased after him, worry clearly covering his features. He had never seen Zuko like this before and it scared him. He had looked so close to tears and that's what worried him, Zuko was always so strong and willing to hide his emotions, something really bad must of happened if he was nearly drawn to tears.

"Leave him be for now." Came a sudden voice which caught everyone off guard. They all turned round to see a figure. The figure then showed themselves.

Everyones eyes went wide. "Mai!" They all shouted.

"His mother and Noren have hit a nerve and he needs time to think." Mai said getting directly to the point.

"What are you doing here?" Sokka asked. "I thought you and Zuko broke up and how do you know what happened?"

Mai sighed, bored. "I have a few things to say to him and maybe get back together with him. I watched the entire thing. I guess you could say he was being a bit of an idiot."

._.

Zuko came to a stop, he really wished his friends didn't have to witness that.. His mother and Noren had given him something to think about, and his mother had cared enough to the point of striking him. So many thoughts went through his head, was he really ready? What would his uncle say to him when he learnt of Zuko's inability to figure out the right path? What would his people think of him if he left the throne for a while? So many other questions passed by, but those were the main ones. He knew in his heart that what his mother and Noren had said were very true, he really was way to young to handle such responsibility, but he also knew his people needed him and he felt it was unfair to leave Iroh in charge. But he also knew that Iroh would want him to find happiness and if it meant having a vacation to think things through he would understand and approve.

Zuko felt many things, but the one thing that hurt him the most was the fact he had really hurt his mother. She had slapped him and that had been the first time she had ever raised a hand to him, it hurt him inside to know that he had hurt her a lot with the attitude he had displayed. The more he though about it, the more he realized he deserved it and he would have to apologise for it. Realizing he had no other reason to stand around, he turned around and headed back to Hira'a.

._.

Back at the house, Sokka had happily offered up Hawky to deliver the note to Iroh. The bird jumped around in excitement and flapped it's wings, it had been a while since it had been told to deliver a note, and one of great importance no less. Sokka gave the instructions to the excited animal, which then gracefully flew off in the direction to the palace.

Katara approached Ursa and Noren who were talking outside. "What happened earlier? Zuko seemed quite shaken up." She asked. "I know it may seem like it's not our business, but Zuko has become a brother towards us all and seeing him like that has stirred us all up."

Ursa took a deep breath before answering. "Basically, me and Noren pointed out that he seemed much to young to hold such a huge responsibility." She started.

Noren then put in. "Zuko refused to see sense, so Ursa reacted by striking him across the face. He then left at that point, we both just hope that where ever he has gone, he is thinking things through."

"I see. You did the right thing in my eyes. Zuko has always tried to hide his emotions and pretend nothing is wrong, it's about time someone tried to get him to open up." Katara replied sadly. But secretly she felt so bad for Zuko, she could understand that Ursa had slapped him to make him see sense, but she wished she could ask Zuko what was really troubling him.

"Has anyone seen Mai?" Aang asked suddenly. "I haven't seen her since we got back."

Sokka then looked around. "Your right, should we go and look for her?" He barked, showing concern.

Katara couldn't help but shift a laugh. "Sorry Sokka, but who was the one having dealt over going to look for Azula? I think Mai can take care of herself."

"It's Zuko I feel worried for. Didn't she say that she had some things to say to him?" Aang put his concern in.

"I think it's best we let them handle this themselves, it may not be pretty but this is their own personal business. Besides, I doubt Mai would hurt him to much." Katara answered. Though she secretly feared that Mai might really hurt Zuko.

._.

"Well if it isn't the jerk." Mai spat as she sow Zuko approaching.

Zuko couldn't help but show fear. "Mai!" Was his surprised reply. "What are you doing here?" He somehow managed to ask.

Mai shifted her weight and slowly started walking towards Zuko. "I heard that you had left the throne to search for your mother, so I decided to come and investigate. But, after what I just witnessed I am not sure what to think."

Zuko shivered as realization hit him that Mai had actually seen what had happened.

"I have to agree with your mother and Noren, your inexperience caused a rift between us and it nearly caused a second war." Mai's anger was obvious. "Yet, I can't bring myself to hate you and even with everything you nearly caused, I can tell it wasn't completely your fault."

Zuko finally found his voice. "I never wanted to hurt you and I'm sorry I kept secrets from you. I know I'm inexperienced but the Fire Nation needs me."

Now it was Mai who wished to slap sense into him, but she held back. "This is why I left you! Do you think it is easy for us seeing you stressing yourself out so much? You were unsure as Prince of the Fire Nation and even more unsure as a Fire Lord!" Mai pointed out, her patience was thinning. "I may not like my family, but I can tell your mother loves you and your stubbornness is hurting her!"

Zuko let out a gasp, he now fully realized that his stubbornness was causing more problems then it was worth. "I'm sorry. After what Uncle Iroh had said the day before the comet, I kinda took it onto my shoulders that the world's problems are my problems and mine alone."

Mai suddenly embraced him and kissed him. "You are not alone, Zuko. I feel you now understand and wish to give you another chance, but you need to be more willing to ask for help."

Zuko returned the embrace, feeling like a heavy burden had been lifted off his chest. "Thank you."

._.

Iroh happily sipped his tea, wondering if his nephew had found some sort of closure. He hoped he had, he felt that finding Ursa would get the boy to open up about his past and heal as a result. He was snapped out of his thoughts by a servant rushing into his room.

"A message from Hira'a, Fire Lord." The servant said, passing the note

Iroh took the note. "Thank you." He said, smiling. The servant took this as his leave and left the room. Once the servant had left, Iroh took out the note and it read.

-Iroh.

I am to report that Zuko had found me, but I can sense that

the duties have gotten to his head. I am writing to ask for

your permission to let Zuko have a small vacation here in

Hira'a. I want to try and get him to open up to me about his

past and I feel to do this he has to be in a calm environment,

away from his duties. I hope to hear from you soon.

-Ursa

Iroh smiled slightly, he had a hunch that this would happen. He cheerful got up from his position and went to his desk. He took out a blank piece of paper and a paint brush. He wrote his reply and then summoned back Hawky. After given the bird the command to return to his master, it flew off.

._.

Back at the house, everyone had settled down. Sokka, Aang and Katara announced they were going to search for Azula before they left.

"I just hope Zuko will come." Sokka voiced honestly. "We will need his redirecting lightning ability."

Aang couldn't help but face palm. "Didn't I tell you I too could redirect lightning? I might not enjoy doing it but I can."

"No need to start arguing." Katara stated before an argument actually stirred up. "I think Zuko should come as he understands Azula better."

"Dinners ready." Ursa suddenly sounded cheerfully.

"FOOD!" Was Sokka's eager reply.

Katara pushed him back. "Where is your manners?" She scolded.

"Oh man!" Was Sokka's protest.

"Please excuse my brother, he has the appetite of a lion turtle." Katara sighed.

"No harm done." Ursa smiled. She then spotted Noren and Kiyi coming in and cheerfully asked. "How was your day Kiyi?"

Kiyi jumped around happily. "It was great! My Maths teacher said I was really good at counting."

Ursa smiled. "That's great!"

"Theres a school around here?" Katara asked curiously.

"Yep." Noren answered. "It's a miles worth of walking but me and Kiyi enjoy the exercise. And Kiyi enjoys it there, everyone is so nice!"

Katara smiled. "When we were kids in the South Pole there was no school, we were taught by our elders."

Ursa chuckled. "Me and Noren had thought about teaching her ourselves but then I remembered what happened with Zuko and Azula, how being home schooled had effected them."

"I thought the Mother of Faces took your memories of Zuko and Azula away?" Sokka asked curiously.

"She did, but somehow I just remembered it had impacted them, the fact they couldn't mix in with kids their own age." Ursa admitted. "Me and Noren don't wish to effect Kiyi's learning by keeping her isolated."

"I understand." Katara replied, smiling. Her attention was then caught by a bird flying into the house.

"Hawky!" Sokka exclaimed loudly. The bird flew over and landed on Sokka's shoulder, it happily peaked his head to show affection.

"Hmm a note." Noren gathered. "Mind if we read it first?"

"Sure!" Sokka smiled and passed the note over.

Noren took the note and signalled for Ursa to follow him outside the house. Once outside he opened the note and it said.

-Ursa

Thanks for alerting me. I am happy for Zuko to take a

vacation. I only ask that you can calm his nerves and

get him to talk. Also make him understand that he

doesn't have to be afraid to tell you how he is feeling.

Best regards,

-Iroh

Ursa smiled and silently thanked Iroh., she had gotten the answer she was hoping for, all they had to do now was wait for Zuko to return. They nodded to each other and both returned to the house.

._.

Zuko and Mai made their way back to Hira'a and Mai could tell that Zuko was nervous. She gently placed her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Zuko, she will forgive you." Mai tried to reassure him.

Zuko just gave a slow nod in response as they approached the house. Zuko tried to slow down but Mai was having none of it, as she effectively dragged him towards the house.

Zuko and Mai entered the house.

"Zuko!" Everyone shouted from their position.

"Hi Mai!" Ursa sounded, surprised to see her again. She then turned to Zuko. "Me and Noren want a word with you, Zuko."

Zuko's heart jumped in his chest but he didn't dare argue. He followed them outside the house and waited for them to talk.

"We got a note back from Iroh." Ursa started. "And he agrees that you need a vacation. You will remain here for the next few months. Iroh also really wants to see you open up."

Noticing Zuko tense up, Noren added on. "Don't worry, we will not force you to talk straight away. You can talk when you're ready. However, Ursa wants a word with you, alone." Noren finished off and walked back to the house.

Once Noren had vanished, Zuko turned to his mother, a pure look of guilt in his eyes. "I'm sorry for earlier..." He started but paused.

"It's alright." Ursa smiled gently and embraced him. "I know coming to reveal your past won't be easy, but I will be here to support you, every step of the way."

Zuko lost it at that point and let a few tears slide from his eyes. He hadn't meant to let them out but his heart was just begging to let those tears out.

Ursa smiled gently. "Maybe this might be easier then I thought." Ursa thought to herself and braced herself for the challenge that lied ahead.

**I have tried to make this as in character as possible but in some places it probably fell short.**


End file.
